Many buildings include a telecommunication room where devices for providing voice and data services throughout the building are housed. One specific type of such room is referred to as a meet-me room (MMR) and it is a place where communications providers may physically connect their equipment to one another and exchange data without incurring local loop fees. Services provided across connections in an MMR may include voice services, data services, and/or Internet connectivity services. In many cases, communication service providers pre-position telecommunication equipment in a building, whether in a dedicate room such as a meet-me room or otherwise, so that the devices may be quickly provisioned to provide temporary services for customers who may occupy these buildings temporarily, such as what may be experienced by customers who may hold a convention or other gathering at or within a hotel, or firms that lease rather than purchase office space for their personnel.